Grey clouds
by Lightsaber-Tribute
Summary: Effie is in district Twelve for the reaping fo the Quarter quell, but within the streets of the seam she runs into serious trouble that could haunt her forever, but will anyone be around to stop her from experiencing this torture. Rated M for langue and content. [One shot for now. Can be continued if you request it.] [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **WARNING - Guys, this is kind of dark! Okay, so please no haters, you have been warned.  
Sorry for writing something as evil as this, it was a stupid idea that I had but I've made it somewhat nicer than originally planned and give it a chance because it gets nicer as it goes on, t be honest, it's NOT as bad as I've described it, but I know what some people can be like (That's not an insult)

I don't really know what to say - one shot or now but can be continued (In a nicer way)

**Grey clouds**

District twelve remained in it's renowned murky grey atmosphere. Another reaping was soon to come around to haunt the district, but it was not going to be every child's nightmare, only for 3 tributes. It was the third quarter quell. Effie, in her high heels and exotic dress and wig trudged gingerly through the darkened streets - her make up smothered face held high and her reddened lips pursed.

The silence was destroyed by the repetitive and even pattern of her clanking heels against the rough stone and dirt pathways that lead all around the districts. Before the reaping, as always, she was going to Haymitch's house, but not for some secretive tryst just to make sure her was still alive, awake and ready….but secretly it was her own concern and affection that fuelled her annual check-ups. Effie could feel angry eyes burning into her skin, the residents of the district recognising her as they did every year, and since they could not speak against Snow or the Capitol, she was the next best thing, the one who picks the names.

But no one apart from the ones she is about to reap again know the depth behind her job, and maybe they didn't even know, she never wanted to feel the blame for something she couldn't control, she took the job with confidence, but it became nothing less than torture, yet she never leaves the job, she became to close to those she works with, and until everything ends for all of them, she will still remain.

It made her angry that people blamed her for the continuous deaths district twelve suffered, but in some ways she couldn't blame them. In the sickened post-apocalyptic world they lived in anyone would take all their anger and the world's problems on anyone without real power, but also those close to the cause. Effie was one of those people, and the effects of this were never subtle. Effie felt a rough and violent hand on her shoulder that clamped down with a electrifying grip and piercing nails.

She gasped with shock, but was silence when she found herself in a head lock with a stranger and then flung into a deserted alleyway that was almost completely black. She let out a gasp that's audio was veined with squeals.

"Don't you dare fucking scream!" The man growled into Effie's face. He was a hooded man, a gruff voice and a threatening persona.

"I won't…" Effie reasoned in a trembling voice to match her limbs.

"Shut up! Don't fucking speak!" Effie shook her head feverishly. "So, you're that Capitol bitch that chose which of our kids die, huh? Huh?!" Effie nodded until her neck began to ache. "Well, you probably don't remember, but a few years ago, you picked out my little girl into those games, do you remember her?"

"No….."

"Well, she was a sweet little girl, just turned twelve, she had glossy brown locks and sparkling eyes-" Tears were forming in the man's eyes, "- And now she's fucking dead! All because of you!"

"It's not my fault! -" Effie pleaded "- I just chose the names, I don't chose which one!"

"Shut up, you bitch! You murdering bitch!"

"I didn't kill your daughter!"

"You fucking did!"

"No!" He struck her hard across the cheek.

"Feel that? That's called pain! And what I can force you to experience is nothing like the feeling of loosing your own child….but I can sure as hell make you suffer!" Effie was crying and shaking, her cheek reddened and already bruised from the punch she received. She curled up as tight as she could. The man took her by the shoulders again, yanked her up to her feet and slammed her against the wall - causing her vision to blur slightly.

He reached behind Effie and located the hidden zip underneath her butterfly covered dress. He yanked it down - ripping the fabric slightly. Effie cried and whimpered even more. He hit her again.

"Shut up!" As he dragged down her dress he planted disgusting kisses across her neck. The feeling was torturous, to feel the touch of a monster, to be forced into something that rots away at your mind. The dress was down on the ground now soon followed by everything else and Effie's make-up had been completely washed away by her flowing tears. There was the sound of a punch again, but Effie felt no pain, she had not been hit.

"Get the fuck away from her!" A new voice shouted, it was just as deep and gruff, but it was someone else - still anonymous. The first stranger scurried away and Effie sank down into the mud - still naked. She looked up at the new figure, he also was hooded.  
"

Put your clothes back on." He ordered. Effie obeyed, her mud covered and trembling hands slowly sliding her clothes back onto her body. Her rescuer took her by the shoulders, gently and held her close to him. He forced her to speed walk away from the alley and through the district. No one watched them.

"You got lucky there -" Effie didn't speak to him. "- But I think we both know what would have happened if I hadn't shown up."

"Uh-huh." She replied weakly. She didn't look around, she kept her eyes clamped shut, for some reason trusting the second stranger that was grabbing her. Her mind already was haunted and thumping, she could have been raped for something she is almost forced to do, and she has been taken away by some other stranger that is probably going to finish what the first man started, just within the comfort of his own home.

"It's likely that man you encountered is going to get some other guys to try and track you, it seems that you have quite a reputation around here." She still didn't answer. "You'll be fine at the reaping because of the peacekeepers but I'll take you somewhere safe until then." Oh no…

The man dragged Effie across a slightly nicer path and the through a door. His house was a mess, there was junk all over the floor and a familiar, retched smell. He sat her on a sofa. Her eyes were still closed.

"Effie?"  
Wait. The smell. The house. The voice. Effie looked up at the man, his hood was no longer covering his rough face.

"Haymitch?"

"Hey, Effie." He said calmly, there was no bickering, that - even for him - would be too cruel. He sat beside her. She had no make up on, she just had the clothing. He saw her true beauty.

He collapsed onto Haymitch's empty shoulder and burst into tears an audible tars. He slid his arm around her shoulder and let her cry whilst he comforted her with soothing shushing sounds. Effie was shaking again, what she experienced would never leave her, touched and attacked by a monster, beaten with his evil hands, rescued by Haymitch.

"It's okay, Effie…Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, he's not going to hurt you again."

"Than…Thank you, Haymitch." He kissed her temple and held her tighter. It was just them now, Haymitch had saved her from something worse than most could imagine, and now they would be bonded by this, separated by the quell or not, they would now always be able to hold each other away from insanity.

**Author's notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad and I hope you were able to get some hayffie enjoyment for that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
